It's Not That Easy
by HopeToFly
Summary: Prompted story and a story for my friend. Summary is crap but first chapter sums it up. "Why did Hotch let Emily into the BAU after all? And why was he so hesitant?"
1. Chapter 1

**Story: **It's Not That Easy.

**Author: **HopeToFly

**Prompt: **Why did Hotch let Emily into the BAU? And why was he so hesitant? The real reason?

**Pairing: **Hotch/Prentiss

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Emily stood in the doorway of Hotch's office with her box in her hand, waiting for him to get back from scolding whoever was going to let her in the BAU. When he came back, he called her into his office and shut the blinds. This did not go unnoticed by the rest of the team.

"Emily, I told you that this job was too dangerous for you!" Hotch said still keeping his voice down.

"Yeah, and so was Interpol before I met you. You can't keep me from doing certain jobs, Aaron! I want to know that one day, heaven forbid, you don't come home, I know exactly why. I want to know before anyone tells me sparing the details because I'm at home with Dakota." Emily set her box down on his couch and leaned against the door of his office.

"Fine! I don't want to keep you from doing certain jobs, but I've seen things happen to fellow agents and I won't let that happen to you. You can join but don't expect me to let you do stupid things."

"Like?"

"Uhm, putting you in an undercover action or using you as a way to find UNSUBs."

"Thank you."

"Come with me and I'll show you to a desk and then I'll call the rest into the conference room to introduce you."

Emily grabbed her box and waited as he had one hand on the door. "Em, you can work here but to ensure your safety no one can know we're married. It can be used as a weapon."

"Well, then what will we do because two 'Agent Hotchner's' is a dead giveaway."

Hotch thought for a second before coming up with an idea. "Use your maiden name. Prentiss. When the time is right, we'll let them know."

"My maiden name? Well, that's a step back in our relationship, don't you think?" Emily said with a sarcastic smile.

"Get out there!"

"Okay."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Continue? Review!**

**HugsxKisses**

**-Jade and Max:)**


	2. Chapter 2

It had only been 2 months and Emily had had enought of Morgan and Reid's fake pity about her being the 'newbie'. The only thing she was looking forward to was going home to their 10 year old daughter, Dakota Michelle Hotchner. Cody—as they called her—looked like a mini Emily. Dark brown, shoulder length hair; warm, chocolate brown eyes; but she had her fathers dimples.

JJ had invited her to go have drinks but when Emily heard Morgan ask why she had to come, Emily declined. She wanted to go home. Hotch stayed late, of course. He had to fill out paperwork.

Cody was sitting at the table, doing her homework. Emily in the kitchen, cooking dinner when she heard a knock at the door. She wiped off her hands and looked through the peephole. Derek. Emily pulled back and looked at her daughter. "Cody, answer the door and tell them your dad is not home. Do not mention me, ok?"

Cody rolled her eyes. "Fine!" Cody walked to the door and opened it.

"Hi, I'm looking for an Aaron Hotchner?"

"He's not here."

"Oh. Ok, thank you. Who are you?"

"Dakota. Dakota Hotchner."

Derek stood in awe. He knew Hotch had a daughter but there was something about her that was familiar. "Well, thank you. Can you tell your dad Morgan stopped by?"

"Sure."

Derek walked away and Cody shut the door. She went back to the table and Emily came out from the living room. "Oh god. Thank you."

"Why did I do that again?"

Emily resumed cooking and sighed. "Well the people who work with me and your dad don't know we're married yet."

"Why not? That's stupid!"

"Because we made a choice not to tell people. You know how your dad's work is. Family ties can be used against him." Emily walked over to the table and shut Cody's book. "C'mon. Clean up and take it to your room"

Cody started cleaning up when Hotch walked into the dining room. "Hey, C."

"Hey dad." Cody gathered her things in her hands and took them to her room. Hotch then turned to Emily who handed him the plates. "Looks like you're just in time." Emily leaned in and gave him a quick kiss before turning to grab the food. Hotch set the plates and helped Emily with the food, noticing she was a bit distant. He knew she made him promise not to profile her so he didn't.

"Cody! C'mon! It shouldn't take that long!" Emily shouted before turning to Hotch. "Morgan stopped by."

"What did he say?"

"Cody opened the door and he just told her to let you know he came."

"Huhm."

Cody walked into the dining room and asked if she could help.

"You can grab the spoons." Hotch said, curious as to why she offered.

She grabbed the spoons and handed them out. She sat down in her seat, next to her mom but across from her dad. "Can I talk to you guys about something?"

"Sure." Emily said, blowing on her spoonful of soup.

"Ok, well there's this birthday party that one of my friends is having because she's turning 13 and she invited me." She started calmly. All of Cody's friends were older because she skipped a grade. "She said that we would be staying in a hotel. I really want to go and I'm almost 11. I've done good in school and at home—."

"Cody, calm down. You have been doing good and you are almost 11. We'll talk about it." Emily said with a smile.

"We will?"

"Aaron!"

The family ate the rest of their dinner in silence, occasionally sharing a joke or two.

When dinner was done, Dakota cleaned up the kitchen and helped her mom with the dishes. She then went to get her things ready for school the next day.

Emily went to the bedroom where Hotch had already changed to go take a shower. When she got out, Hotch was watching TV, mindlessly flipping through the channels.

"I say we let her go. So long as she understands that she is younger and can't do all that things her friends do."

"I think so too but I don't want her to grow up. I want our little girl again." Hotch said as Emily slipped into bed and turned out her lamp while he still flipped through the channels.

"We can always make more." Emily stated in a taunting tone.

Hotch looked at her with devious eyes and turned off the TV, leaning over her to capture her lips. He did want another child but now that she too has a messed up job with skewed hours made it hard. For now he would just enjoy the 'love' he had with his wife.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next month went by and Emily felt Reid warming up to her. JJ had become her go to friend. She told her everything, that she had a daughter and a husband—just not who he was—and she really needed to talk to JJ now.

Emily knocked on the door to JJ's office around lunch time and opened the door after a faint 'come in'. "Hey, Em! I was just gonna go see if you wanted to grab a bite?"

"Sure, but I need to talk to you."

"Ok. What about?"

"I am a week and a half late. I'm not for sure though and I haven't even told my husband yet."

JJ got up from her chair and hugged her friend. "If you want at lunch we can go and get a test."

"That'd be great." Emily pulled from her embrace and headed towards the door. "Thanks JJ."

"For what?"

"Just for being a friend." Emily walked back to her desk and sat down with a sigh. All her joking about having another kid and here she was, maybe or maybe not pregnant.

She and JJ went for lunch and got a test, they were now back at the BAU just waiting for results.

Emily began pacing back and forth in the bathroom. JJ keeping track of the time, noted that her five minutes were up. "Em."

Emily stopped pacing and looked at the test sitting on the counter. She walked over to it and closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath, Emily looked at the test.

Positive.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next day in the conference room, after Hotch finished his briefing, he had paired Emily and Derek to check out the crime scene. "Why must I be paired with her?"

"Because I am your boss and she is a member of this team!"

"She's not a member of this team! She shouldn't be!"

Emily got up from her seat and began walking towards the door.

"Agent Morgan, I have had enough! You have no right to treat my wife that way!"

Emily stopped dead in the tracks and the team turned to look at her. She slowly turned around and was eyeing Hotch.

"Your wife? Well no wonder you have a sweet spot for her!"

"Agent Morgan!"

Reid still looked confused, but Penelope and JJ looked shocked. JJ looked at Emily and all she could think of was what her and Emily did the day before. "Em. Aren't you—?"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, JJ."

"I don't mind, Em, but if you're dropping bombs—."

"JJ, not now!"

"What not now?" Hotch said from his position by the board.

Emily sighed before walking back into the room and leaning against the table. "I'm pregnant."  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**dun dun dunnnnn! Review**

**XX-Jade**


	3. Chapter 3

Dakota sat in class drawing hearts on the corner of her paper, with an occasional 'M' in one for Michael. Michael was a year older than Cody and she really liked him. Her friend, Hanna invited him to the party also. He just wouldn't stay at the hotel with them.

"Hey, Coda." Hanna called with a whisper. Hanna sat next to Dakota and two seats behind Michael.

"Hmm?" Dakota replied, still drawing.

"Did your mom say you could go?"

"Still thinking about it."

"Well she needs to hurry."

The bell rang for 7th period and everyone packed their things to leave. Hanna walked with Dakota since her class was down the hall.

"Thank god we only have one more class!"

"Just think it's only the beginning of the year. And the beginning of middle school at that." Dakota pointed out, laughing.

"I have tips to get us through middle school."

"Don't tell me you watched Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide did you?"

Hanna sighed. "No! Don't you forget, I have a sister in high school! A sophomore."

"Right. And you get your tips from her?"

"Yes! Like when the teacher says to take notes during a video means there will be a test the next day but he's too lazy that day."

Dakota laughed at stopped at her class. "Great advice Han." And she walked into her class.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Emily sighed before walking back into the room and leaning against the table. "I'm pregnant."

"You're what?" Derek, Garcia, and Rossi said simultaneously.

Hotch couldn't help the smile that formed on his face, it immediately subsided when Emily left the room to grab her things and leave.

Hotch went after her and stopped when he saw her packing up her bag. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, uh going home!"

"Why?"

"Because apparently you're blind! You'll have my resignation in the morning."

Hotch grabbed Emily when she began to walk out the doors. "Emily, stop. I can talk to him!"

"I don't care what you do, I'm going home." She left and Hotch walked back into the conference room. "Agent Morgan, you can handle the paperwork for this case."

"What? That's not fair considering she's your wife! That's biased!"

"Do you want to be suspended?"

"Fine." Derek went to his desk to start the paperwork and Emily went to pick up Dakota from school to kill time.

"What are you doing here?" Dakota asked as she climbed into the passenger seat, dumping her bag in the back.

"Well, I wasn't needed so I took the rest of the day off."

"Okay. Why isn't dad here?"

Emily gripped the steering wheel tighter. "He needed to work. And I'm not very fond of him right now."

"Does that mean I have to stay in my room?"

"That depends. He might need a witness."

"Oh boy." Dakota leaned her hand on the side of the window and stared at the scenery.

"Hey, I have something to tell you."

"What?"

Emily eased up and had a smile on her face. "Would you want a brother or a sister?"

Dakota immediately perked up and smiled. She could be the older advice giver that Hanna has. "Really!? I don't even care!"

"So you're happy?"

"Very mom!" Dakota then began to softly poke at Emily's stomach from her seat. "There's a little dude in there! Before we know the name, can I call it little monkey?"

Emily just laughed and continued to drive home, forgetting about the worries of her day.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Derek sat at his desk, doing paperwork when JJ came by with a coffee in hand. "Thanks Jay."

"So why do you hate Emily?" JJ said as she sat on the edge of his desk.

"I don't hate her. I just . . . dislike her. A lot."

"Why?"

(.-.-.)

_He ran around the park, chasing her. "Hey Em!" He said with a taunting tone!_

_"What?"_

_"Let's make a pact."_

_"What?"_

_"When you leave, will you promise that if we ever meet again, will you wait for me?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_Derek looked at her. He held her shaky hands. "You are 16 and I am 15. When we're older, we should start something."_

_"I promise."_

(.-.-.)

JJ stood, stunned. "So you are mad and started a fight between a very loving couple because she doesn't remember you? Derek! What were you thinking?! Are you stupid?"

"OK! Maybe I have regrets now but, she doesn't even remember that I was her friend for the 3 years she lived in Chicago!"

"Maybe she does, Derek, but she doesn't wanna bring up the past now that you are working with her and she is married to your boss. Did you ever think about that?"

"No. I didn't! How the hell am I gonna fix this?"

JJ stood and began walking to her office. "Talk to Emily!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hotch walked in the door and saw Dakota in her usual spot at the table, doing her homework. He looked around for Emily. "Hey, C, have you seen your mother?"

"In the kitchen." She replied packing up her things and walking away with a 'here it comes' look.

"Emily?" Hotch walked into the kitchen and went to hug her but she backed away and put the dinner onto plates. "Had that one coming didn't I?"

"Cody! Dinner's ready!" Emily yelled, ignoring Hotch.

Dinner was eaten in silence. Dead silence. When it was time for bed, Dakota went to her room to avoid the upcoming fight. She opened her door and plopped onto her purple and black, zebra print bed. Her room walls were painted a lavender and her bed had hot pink sheets, the comforter was neon purple on the underside and zebra print on top. She had an attic room in their two-story house. She had a Light pink bench by the window and a black desk with white drawers in the corner. Her old box TV hung from a beam on the ceiling and she flipped it on. She scrolled through the channels until she found her favorite show. She slowly tuned out and fell asleep.

Emily finished folding the laundry and placed it on the bench at the end of the bed. She changed and waited for Hotch to change and then handed him a pillow and a blanket. "What's this for, Em?"

"The couch, _Aaron_!" She replied and laid down for bed.

"Emily? Can't we just—?"

"Goodnight Aaron!" She shut out the light and Hotch sighed. He went to sleep on the couch.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hey guys! If you want constant updates on how far along I am on my stories, I update my twitter and tumblr often so hmu! missjadednae**

**Love y'all!**

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Grr! Sorry I haven't update but I've had CTA's (common term assesment) and then the stress of Christmas, it's just...hughhh...life. But I have a flight today and my vacay should give me time to write more! This is your early christmas gift from me and Max!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Emily walked into the bullpen, followed by Hotch. Emily sat at her desk and Hotch walked to his office, closing his usually open door. Derek walked over to Emily and sat down next to her. She had her face buried in the case files already. "Can I help you?" She said still looking.

"Emily, do you really not remember me?"

"I do," she started, finally looking him in the eye, "and that's why I pretended not to. I am married, Derek. And to your boss. If I had waited for you, I wouldn't be very happy right now."

"So that is happy?" He asked motioning between her and Hotch's office.

"Do I need to remind you why that happened?"

He shook his head.

"Then can we please forget this ever happened and leave the past in it's place?"

Derek smiled at her and patted her arm. "Yeah, I can do that." He walked over to his desk and continued his work.

Hotch, who had been watching her, walked out and called her into his office.

She sighed and walked into his office, closing the door. He walked over and shut the blinds before pulling her by her waist into his arms. "Are you okay?"

"Do I look like I'm okay, Aaron?"

"Then talk to me. What's on your mind? Tell me and we can fix it so I don't have to sleep on the couch again."

She chuckled a bit at that fact that he had to put that in there. He lifted her head with his finger and captured her lips. She wrapped her arms around him, deepening the kiss.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I'm scared." Garcia stood, staring at the closed door. "That door has never been closed and the blinds closed that long before."

"Just leave them be," JJ started, "she has pregnancy hormones, no one here but me and you have made her feel welcome. Not even Hotch. He distanced himself for a reason though."

"I understand why she's mad but, their fighting?" Derek interrupted.

"I can look into the cams in his office." Garcia added.

"No, don't." JJ was interrupted by the sound of something hitting Hotch's door. "What was that?"

"Okay, maybe they made up, or this is the process of making up." Garcia said, looking at her computer.

"Pen, you didn't actually look in his office did you?"

"Little raven-hair and a bit of boss man. I can loop the feeds so no one sees that."

"Jesus."  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dakota came home after school and did her chores—empty the dishwasher, vacuum the living room, and wipe down the tables—while she waited for 5 o'clock, when her parents came home. She was excited because she was finally able to go to the party tomorrow.

She gathered her things and started her homework at the table. Glancing every now and then at the clock. 4:15.

She was halfway done and grabbed a snack. 4:40.

She finished and cleaned up her area at the table. 5:05.

She sat in the living room and turned on the TV to Rocko's Modern Life. 5:20. "Where are they?" She mumbled as she got up to get a glass of water.

She sat back down and watched TV until she fell asleep. 6:00.

Dakota woke up and checked the time. 6:30. She grabbed a slice of pizza and warmed it up. She walked around the house before eating and going to her room. She changed into a t-shirt and pajama pants and looked at her bookcase for a good book. She grabbed a new book she hadn't had a chance to read and laid down on her bed to read it. She had almost fallen asleep when she heard keys in the door. She closed her eyes and fell into a light sleep.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Emily sighed as she opened the door. "I'll check on Cody."

Hotch nodded and took their bags up to their room.

Emily walked into Dakota's room and smiled. She turned off the TV and picked up the book and set it on her desk, careful not to lose her place. She then covered her with a blanket and kissed her forehead before turning off the light and leaving the room.

When she walked into her own room, Hotch was changed and patiently waiting on the bed for her. So, she quickly changed and laid down next to him, he pulled her close and rubbed small patterns on her stomach. She smiled at him before falling asleep.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Emily woke the next morning she could smell pancakes. She checked the space beside her, empty, and got up to meet him downstairs.

When she got down to the kitchen, she had two surprises: Dakota on the counter, tossing fruit into the batter; and Hotch with an apron on, putting whipped cream on the finished pancakes...and Dakota's nose.

Hotch grabbed the can of spray whipped cream and sprayed it into Dakota's mouth while she giggled. Hotch tried to shush her. "Shh! Don't tell mom!"

"Don't tell mom what?" Emily said from the doorway of the kitchen, still smiling.

"Depends, how long have you been standing there?" Hotch replied, sneaking a bit of whipped cream on his finger.

"Long enough." She walked over to him, wraping her arms around him and giving him a light kiss before he put the whipped cream on her nose.

They all laughed and ate their breakfast before going to get dressed.

As Emily went to put on her shirt she noticed a bump forming that wasn't there before. "Hey, Aaron? Come here please!"

"What is it?"

"I'm bigger. Bigger than yesterday."

He wrapped his arms around her and she shivered at the touch of his bare chest. "Well it's been about a month and a half since we... well—."

"I remember clearly." She stated smiling. "I need you to help me clean out that spare room. We'll need it and I bet my old maternity clothes are in there, so."

"I'll help you. We can do it after Cody leaves for her party."

Emily continued getting dressed and began applying her make up. "Jesus, Cody's growing up and another one."

"By the time this one's 10, Cody will be 21."

"Ugh! Don't talk about it."

Hotch laughed and put on his watch and wedding band before he went downstairs to the living room.

When Emily finished she picked up the phone and called JJ.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Wohoo! Happy couple! You like? Review pleeez! Pweeease?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Super sorry it took so long for me to update but I was dealing with business (I sell phone cases and applied for a job at Hot Topic), then I flew out for Christmas and couldn't write because I had to help. Then I figured I'd make a Hotchniss website and I did (Link at the end)! :) Which I hope will add on to my appology.**

**Enough of me let's get on with the chapter!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

5 months had gone by faster than Hotch thought. He stood in the bullpen, passing new files out to everyone, smiling as he passed one to his 6 month pregnant wife. Emily and Hotch had agreed that she would stay out of the field once she hit her third trimester, but she still had 2 weeks and she would use up every minute. Staying in the precincts was fine with her, it would give her time to plan Hotch's birthday surprise. She knew he didn't like anything big so Emily and Dakota were going to take him out to dinner and then back at home watch a few movies. She also had to worry about Dakota's Halloween costume. Apparently she wanted to go as Cher, which Emily didn't mind but Hotch, thought she sould pick a person with more clothing.

JJ came out of her office and walked over to Emily's desk and began to rub Emily's stomach. "Thank you for acknowledging my son but is there a reason you came out here?"

"Yeah, we have a case. C'mom momma Em."

"Momma Em?" Emily questioned as she stood; grabbing her folder, pad, and pen.

"Yeah. Unless you prefer momma Prentiss?"

"I'm actually momma Hotchner, if you're going there."

Setting their things down in the conference room, they waited for everyone else. "Why don't we call you Agent Hotchner then?"

"Because 2 Agent Hotchner's would be confusing." Hotch said as he walked in the room with Reid. "Actually, we all call you Hotch, so we would be able to call her Agent Hotchner." Reid added.

"Well then. What do you say, Em?" Hotch asked.

"Fine. I'll be 'Agent Emily Hotchner' for this case. But if you guys can't do it I'm going back."

"If we can't do what?" Rossi asked as he, Morgan, and Garcia walked in; taking their seats.

"I will be Agent Hotchner for this entire case but if you can't do it, I'm going back." Emily repeated.

"Deal. Now let's get on with the case."

JJ laughed and stood up with her clicker. "Ok, we are heading to Dallas. A series of unexplained stalking events have been occuring. 3 women had been complaining about finding flyers with their pictures on them saying 'MISSING'. After a while they actually did, only to be found, raped ams strangled 2 days later. The BAU was called in but they weren't able to connect them sooner."

Hotch nodded along. "Well, let's not waste anymore time. Wheels up in 30." Hotch grabbed his things and followed Emily to his office. They both grabbed their go bags and she went to grab some files from her desk but he stopped her short of the door. He wrapped—or tried to wrap—his arms around her and hugged her from the back. Something she loved. "Are you sure you wanna go? This might be your last field case before little Michael Ryan."

She moaned slightly at him kissing her neck. "It's sad, I'll admit. However, I'm eager to see you all try to remember my actual last name."

"I know it. And proud that we share it."

"It's not you I'm worried about."

"Well, let's go. After you Mrs. Hotchner." Hotch joked as he followed her to her desk to grab her purse and files before heading to the jet.

Emily curled into Hotch on the couch while he went over the case files. JJ sat and played 'Go Fish' with Reid and Morgan. Rossi sat in the corner with his headphones on.

When they landed, Hotch woke up Emily so they could set up at the precinct. It was about 12:30 at night and everyone was tired. They went to the hotel and slept until the morning.

"Hey. Emily? . . . C'mon wake up." Hotch's voice woke Emily up from her dreams.

Emily opened her eyes to the most beautiful sight. Hotch was leaning over her, clad in only a towel around his waist and a coat of water. He was shining and if Emily's stomach wasn't that big, she would've jumped him right then and there. "Goodmorning sleepyhead."

"It's your child that's making me that way, thanks." Emily replied sarcastically as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"He giving you a hard time?"

"When he comes out I will buy him a soccer ball!"

Hotch just laughed and got dressed while Emily got undressed. When she was fully mude and looking at herself, Hotch came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her 6 month bump. "You're beautiful."

Emily smiled. She finished getting ready and they left to the precinct. In the car, Emily decided to check on Dakota, who stays at her friends house when they had cases. Emily was worried because this was the one time she stayed home.

_"Hello?"_

"Hi, sweetie. How are you?"

_"I'm good. Just got dressed."_

"That's great. Remember to call me if you need anything, ok?"

_"Mom, I'm fine. Stop worrying."_

"Hey, you know me. I love you."

_"I love you too."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The case was over in a matter of two weeks. _Just my luck. _Emily thought as she tried to read her book on the couch. She scared Dakota when she laughed at her thoughts. She thought about the team trying to call her 'Agent Hotchner' without laughing. Well they did it.

(.-.-.)

_They decided to interview the husband of the second victim, so they went to his work. "Excuse me, Mr. Hylton?"_

_Michael Hylton turned at the sound of his name. "Yes, that's me."_

_"Hi, we are with the FBI. I am SSA Hotchner, these are SSA's Jareau, Rossi, Morgan, my wife, you may call her Emily, and Dr. Reid."_

(.-.-.)

"Hey, Em? You okay?"

Hotch's words pulled her out of her daze. "Yeah, sorry. Just thinking!"

"C'mon. Let's go to bed." Hotch pulled her up and they went to bed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Sorry it's short but now that I am back on my schedule, I can write more again. :) Oh and the site! - jadeeandmaxd. wix/ hotchnisslove**

**Take out the spaces. Oh and Max and I have a legit account together since this one is actually mine. It's "Jade and Max", we will still keep these stories going on her but any knew ones from both of us will be on that one! Thank you and sorry again for this little filler.**

**Love and huggies!**

**M: Huggies? Have you lost your god damn mind?**

**J: Maybe! You don't know! Maybe I never had it! Maybe I just found it!**

M: 알았어! (I speak Korean and so does Jade)


End file.
